The Pink Cure to Black Poison
by Cecily-Chan
Summary: [Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke][ONESHOT] The delicate kunochi and the fearless warrior. She loves him with all her heart, but he doesn't know what he feels. Destiny & fate refuses to let them be together, even in the afterlife. Love, Death, Blood & Tears.


**What you are about to read**—_A SakuSasu Story_  
**Made entirely by your one and only**—_Cecily-Chan._  
**The Anime/Characters made by the 'God of Anime'**—_Masashi Kishimoto._  
**Author's Notes**—_Yes, Cecily-Chan is back! And this time, not with NaruHina, or InoShika, but with my alltime favorite pairing from Day One, SakuSasu!_

* * *

The night was black, as the moon's face seemed so close to the earth, you could touch its polished face. The sky had no other light than the moon, no stars, nothing. The earth was covered in a thick layer of snow, showing no signs of anything else growing on the ground. Snowflakes fell quietly, fragile and pure, no hard wind or breeze commanding them where to land, they landed freely. The snowflakes covered footsteps and evidence of any life, also. The silence was broke with the soft weeping and pain of a single boy, his lover over him, crying her heart out. The moon shone a yellow light onto them, as the world remained quiet. No one watched, and no one spoke, but the two. It was like they both had a special spotlight upon them, while the audience was so into the dramatic scene, they didn't speak nor make a sound. 

"Sasuke!" the girl cried, hot, steaming rolling down the glass jade eyes of hers. Her pink, petal-like hair had cold snowflakes sprinkled onto it. Her pallid and white hands touched the smooth surface of his left shoulder, the bare neck and under the beige cloth. She closed her eyes, as streams of hot tears ran down. Biting her lip, she focused her charka and energy with her single touch, as a green glow outlined her fingertips. Trying to mend the tear of flesh, she couldn't focus well enough. Her voice was a mixture of sadness and fear, as she sobbed "Sasuke-kun!"

The boy's white flesh was bone white, while his ink black eyes softened. The girl's salty tears plopped gently on his flushed cheek, while he laid on the cushioned snow floor. He didn't respond to the girl's cries. He stared at the sky, watching the delicate flakes dance down upon him, as she tried to heal his bloody cut.

"Uchida Sasuke," she sobbed, her voice changing pitches from high to low. She lifted her fingertips off his neck, as the wound's progress was not much. Choking, she rubbed the chilling tears off her face. She tried not crying over him, for she couldn't breathe, and the air was cold and harsh; froze her tears to her face. The insolent cold started to get to her bare arms and legs, but that wasn't the only thing hurting her. "Please...Please don't die..."

Sasuke quietly stared back at her. The girl he addressed as Haruno Sakura. She was crying over him, again. It wasn't a rare scene, but neither are those words that escaped her lips. She was sitting down in the freezing snow, hovering over his body. He couldn't move much, as blood dripped from a cut in his shoulder, and several worse cuts and wounds, all over his body. He looked like a mess, and she was one. Sasuke rolled his black eyes to the sky. As the elegant white snow was soaked with his red blood, the scene began to make sense. He was dying; for real, this time.

"Don't leave me," she sniffled, rubbing her sore, but beautiful green eyes. Her voice was sturdier than last time, and she was trying her best not to let the tears of her true emotions spill onto him. "Don't leave us again. Please don't!"

"Haruno... Sakura..." he whispered in a hushed tone, her eyes on him. He admired the jeweled eyes of hers for a final moment, until his face turned serious once more. Breathing heavily, he began to speak bolder. "I cannot keep our promise."

Sakura smiled, swallowing the bitterness of it all. "Sasuke..." she whispered softly. She tilted her head to the side and let the tears run down her frozen cheeks. Still smiling, she inched closer. She could feel his breathing, his hushed and hard breathing. "You still remember that? From back when we were kids?"

Sasuke smiled back, but then started coughing. Sakura's body shook, as she petted his black haired head with the back of her hand. Sasuke finished coughing up a little blood, and wiped his lips. Trying to ignore the horrible pain inside and out, Sasuke tried nodding, but only did a little nod with his chin bobbing up and down. "I couldn't ever—forget."

"Silly," she said, setting her head on his chest. His body heat was not much, but hers was like a furnace. She prayed silently in her head that he would absorb her excess charka and her heat. Maybe he would live through this. Maybe he would live in Kohona again, and they would be together again, as team seven, and maybe something more. Hearing his heartbeat, she faced reality once more. The Sasuke she loved was dying. And no amount of healing and wishing would save him.

"Sakura," he said, as she laid her head on his chest. He had trouble breathing now, but didn't dare ask the girl to move her head. He could see her face closely now. She had pallid and milky white skin, with blushed cheeks from the bitter cold. She had lips of a shade of peach and a small button nose; eyes of true green, reflecting hope and emotion; a forehead with information behind it, and a history in front of it; pink petal-like hair, better short than long; and a heart of the finest and purest gold. Trying to speak up, his voice was scratchy. "...there's no hope for me, is there?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and sighed. She knew that Sasuke hasn't lived up to his oath, to kill his brother Itachi, who had killed Sasuke's entire family and clan. Bloodthirsty revenge was the only thing that took place in the boy's black heart. "I—Sasuke—You—Oh, Sasuke," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. "Oh, please don't leave me!"

"I have more bad news than my death, Haruno Sakura..." he said, breathing heavily. "Because of my evil deeds, I'll be rotting in hell. You will be in heaven—and we shall never be together."

"Sasuke—!" she hissed, as she lifted her head off his chest. "I swear I will avenge you. I will kill your brother and drink his blood. I will see you hell and we will be together—"

"Shut up," he hissed back. He moved his hand and tugged her petal pink hair gently, getting her attention and silence. "I'll suffer in my place, for my deeds. I don't need your pity."

Sakura blinked back her tears, and put up an imaginary wall, hiding her sadness. As Sasuke's fingers tugged her hair, she smiled. He was still a kid at heart. He was kind under the pale shell and the darkness inside him. A single light was in his heart. And that light was what made him the Sasuke she loved. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura," he said, his heart pumping slower. "I swear, if you dare commit one single wrong deed, and I see you in hell, I'll kill you."

Sakura sighed. "You don't want us to be together...?"

"That's not it—!" Sasuke shouted the loudest he could. "I don't want to see you or Naruto in hell, when I was the one who deserves it! I have no regrets, and I accept my fate for my doings. You stay where _you belong_!"

"But, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, inching closer to him. "I belong by your side."

And with that, she placed a small kiss on his cheek, liking the smooth and soft skin he had.

"Sakura..." he whispered, surprised and shy about the sudden emotion. "I won't see the morning, will I?"

Sakura didn't answer. The question was quite clear.

"Sakura...?"

"Remember...that time...?"

"Sakura?"

"When I tried killing myself...?" Sakura smirked shamelessly. "I took my kunai and tried stabbing my heart."

Sasuke slowly turned his head away from her. "Did I cause you...that much pain?"

Sakura blushed. She slowly sucked in some air and exhaled loudly. A puff of visible breath floated upward, as the snowfall did not have any mercy. "No, Sasuke. It wasn't your fault—I was just, going through a..." Sakura paused. "...a...an emotional breakdown."

"Because of me."

"No, Sasuke..."

Sasuke lifted his back off the ground, and layed on his side, away from Sakura. His heart was pumping as hard as it could, and his breathing was sort. Gasping for air and energy, he felt more pain inside his body than the wounds on the outside. "It was me. I was a burden to everyone."

"Sasuke—!" the girl cried, standing up and running to the side where he was facing. "Don't move like that, you'll hurt yourself more—"

"WASN'T I?" Sasuke shouted at her, his stare hard as stone.

Sakura was startled. She fell back into the snow, her bare flesh tingling from the sudden rush of the cold. She looked back up and sniffled. "Sasuke-kun..."

"WASN'T I?" he shouted again, angered.

Sakura rubbed her red nose, and gently placed a smile upon her face. "Sasuke...you were not a burden. You were a riddle, a mystery to be solved. You needed the light in your clouded mind, and we all were there, wanting to help you. Hearts can mend, and so can wounds, but memories will always be carved in stone. We all loved you so much, and we all cared for you. You were never a burden."

Sasuke ignored her, as he closed his eyes shut. "Why...why..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, rubbing his side for he was in pain. "You are my guardian angel...you know this, right? You made who I am. You are the one I thank for my life. I...I..." She smiled to herself, and blinked back tears. "I love you."

"Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke?" Sakura asked warmly, shifting postitions.

"Will...will you...sing that song?"

Sakura's eyes took in so much moonlight rapidly. Her heart pounded loudly as she heard those words. She missed them, the words coated in sweet honey. "Oh, of course," she responded, not caring for the tears overflowing her eyes, "of course, my dear Sasuke-kun." Taking in deep breaths, she starting singing:

"In the spring...a season to keep...In the shade...of an apple tree... Is where I lay my head...and sleep...Dreaming of...my love to be..." Sakura swallow some cold air and smiled. Sasuke glanced back at her, as she tried healing him again. Her fingertips glowed minty green once more, as she touched the deepened wound on his leg. She continued singing. "In the forest...of the spirit...In the shade...of an apple tree...Where I dream and sit...Dreaming of...my love to be..."

Sasuke muttered the soft cry of pain, while Sakura's healing tightened the skin to cover the wound. He was already sore enough. But to gap the silent sorrow of his teammate, he whispered the next lyric. "Does he love you?"

Sakura smiled, being baffled on how he remembered how the song went. The song itself was covered with cobwebs and was old. She barely could dig it up in her own memory. She made an oval shape with her lips and sang the next lyric. "Why, I don't know."

"Does he love you?" Sasuke asked, not sang. His words were weary and withered; a hushed whisper. He felt the wound on his leg tighten, as Sakura's healing pulled his skin over it, then mended it. He let out a stressed grunt, as Sakura hummed back the next lyrics.

"Maybe so...Do you love him? A little bit. Do you love him? With all my heart and spirit! So...in the spring...In the spring...Under an apple...tree...Is where... I wish to kiss him!" Sakura giggled at the childish lyric. She lifted her fingertips off the wound, which was now very bruised pink. "My love...to be..."

Sasuke faintly smiled. "You remember every word?"

"Of course," Sakura said, smiling.

"Haruno..."

"Yes..?"

"What season is it?"

"Winter."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"It's not spring."

"Nn..?"

"And there isn't an apple tree."

"Oh..."

"Haruno..."

"Yes..?"

Sasuke faced her, and tried sitting up. He grunted and his body was throbbing, but he didn't care. Sakura tried telling him not to sit up, he'll hurt himself in that condition, but he muted out those words. Sitting up, he smiled lightly. Sakura smiled back, as she didn't dare hug him, she thought it would hurt him more. So instead, he did.

"I love you...too."

Sakura cried hard, as she felt the blood rush and cold flesh against her shirt. She couldn't hug back. She couldn't. Her heart hurt too much. "S-S-Sasuke..." she choked. She buried her face in his chest. "D-D-Don't, die!!"

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

Gawd, everytime I read this I get a toothache!!

I wrote this sappy story a while back, and I refused to put it up.

What on earth made me post it up anyways, I'll never know.


End file.
